The multilevel switching converter (MC) is an emerging topology in the industry because it enables using lower voltage-rated devices compared to conventional two-level switching converters. When compared to conventional converters, MCs allow higher power ratings, higher efficiency, and lower harmonic distortion. Due to a better FoM (figure of merit) of these lower voltage-rated devices, higher efficiency of the converters is expected. There are several architecture types of MCs, including: multiple point clamped that is typically diode clamped, flying capacitor, and cascaded H-bridge with separate DC sources.
The flying capacitor multilevel converter (FCC) is a multilevel pulse-width modulated (PWM) converter whose internal architecture automatically maintains a voltage balancing property for passive loads. A single-leg FCC may be used for both DC/DC and DC/AC conversion.
Other features of the present embodiments will be apparent from the accompanying drawings and from the detailed description that follows.